The Mission
by movielover121796
Summary: A crossover between the Expendables and the Avengers! They go on a mission together to get an object back and it is about how they kick ass together. Not sure how long it will be yet. May be short, but it people like it I may continue or do a sequel. Read and review. T for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Avengers or the Expendables (like big duh) but I had to say it. I hope that you enjoy. Read and review.**

Natasha woke up to the ringing of her phone. She looked at the clock.

1:30

_Who the hell is calling me at 1:30 in the morning? There had better be a good reason!_ She said to herself.

"Hello." She said into her phone.

"Meeting. Now. Room 103B." Then the line disconnected. _Damn Fury._ She got out of bed, stuck on some jeans, a shirt, boots, grabbed her gun, and walked out. She arrived at the meeting room about the same time as Clint Barton, the expert bowman.

"What is this about?" He asked.

"Absolutely no idea." Natasha responded. They then walked in together. They found Stark sitting there along with Steve, Bruce, and Thor. They nodded as they walked in and each of them found a seat. Fury was standing looking out of the Helicarrier's window out to the stars. As soon as everyone was settled he turned around and said,

"We have a new mission."

"This could not have waited until a little later." Tony whined. "I was having such an amazing dream." Director Fury looked at him and said,

"No, this is a time sensitive mission. Something of great importance has been taken from S.H.I.E.L.D. It is like the tesseract but not as powerful, but this thing can do great damage. We need you to go and retrieve it." He responded very bluntly.

"What is the catch?" Natasha asked. Director Fury looked at her and finally responded,

"You will be going along with another team. They call themselves the Expendables. They have a grudge against these people and specialize in the ridiculous. I came across them while I was researching the people who took the object."

"Excuse me sir. But don't we specialize in the ridiculous?" Steve asked smiling.

"Good point son." Tony responded.

"Son?" Steve responded with scorn in his voice.

"Stow it boys." Natasha said with a sharp tone.

"Can we trust these people?" Thor asked.

"Yes. I believe that we can. All they want is money in return and I will pay handsomely if they help us." Fury responded.

"Alright, so when do we head off?" Natasha asked.

"Now. Grab your stuff and you are off." Fury said. Everyone nodded and went to go get suited up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope that you like this chapter. Read and review! XD**

About half an hour later they were all in a ship which would take them to a parking lot where a car was waiting. Half an hour after that they were on the road driving to their destination. Natasha was in the back reviewing all of their personal profiles. She was quite impressed with them all. Barney Ross was an excellent shot, Gunnar was a little hot-headed but seemed quite smart, Toll Road seemed to be good as well, Lee looked like a leader but was a little rash, Hale just looked like he loved guns, but Yin was someone she respected because of all his martial art skills. Then there was Billy who was an excellent sniper. As soon as they arrived everyone hopped out and Natasha walked over to the door. Once everyone was out and walked over she then knocked. She had to knock twice before someone finally came to the door. Barney was the one who answered.

"Barney Ross?" Natasha said.

"Yes?" He responded a little quizzically.

"My friends and I are part of an elite team and we have come to request your assistance on a mission. We will pay handsomely but we would like to talk to you." He thought about it for a moment and then he finally said,

"Please come in." She was the first to enter and looked around the building, looking for entrances, windows and seeing that it looked safe, motioned for the rest to follow. Barney lead them all over to a sofa and motioned for them to sit down.

"Where is the rest of your team?" Clint asked.

"They are coming back. Went out to grab a few supplies from a local supply shop. So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Natasha took the file out from Tony's bag and gave him the file with the information.

"Something has been stolen for our facility and we need it back. It is a time sensitive mission. We have to go in at a certain moment and get it done in a certain amount of time. Our boss found out about you and decided that you were the perfect group for the mission. He has also agreed to pay 1 million each and extra for compensation for supplies and such. Are you interested?" He was silent for a few minutes while he read through the packet and finally said.

"I am interested in this. I will talk to my team about it and tell you." Just then the door clicked open and Natasha jumped out of her chair, crouched, in the middle of the floor, readied her guns, and froze. The door opened to reveal a bald man followed by a man who was about 6 foot 5 inches with blond hair, then a man with the cauliflower ear, a African American, a young man, and an Asian man. They were laughing but as soon as they spotted Natasha they froze.

"Uh Barney?" Lee asked in his British accent.

"This is my team." Barney said looking at her. Natasha still did not move. Clint sighed and got up and headed over to her.

"Nat? It's okay." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. Thankfully he was expecting what came next. She dropped her guns and flipped him. He landed on his feet and in the next instant grabbed Natasha.

"Natasha! It's safe." She looked at him quizzically for a second and then her face changed. She looked around confused for a second, blushed and said,

"Sorry about that." Barney nodded and the guys came further in.

"Who are they?" Lee asked.

"Not sure, they have not told me that part yet." Barney asked, and then looked expectantly at them. Clint spoke first,

"My name is Clint Barton, code name Hawkeye. I am an archer and sniper." Tony went next,

"My name is Tony Stark. I am a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"No you're a dick." Natasha said and Tony stuck his tongue out at her. Nat then said,

"I'm Natasha Romenoff. Spy, assassin, mixed martial artist, and a few other things."

"In other words, she will kick your ass if you get out of line." Clint said.

"Shut up." She said to him.

"I'm Thor." Thor said.

"Thor? Like the god of thunder?" Gunnar said and burst out laughing.

"Yes. I am the god of thunder and I am not of this realm. I am from Asguard and I protect Earth." Thor said. The Expendables team looked at them like they had grown four heads.

"You don't have to believe us, but when you see him fighting, you will get it. We cannot reveal everything to you yet, but once you gain our trust everything will be show to you." Natasha said.

"I'm Steve. Super soldier." Steve said and then Banner said,

"I am Dr. Banner. Genius and I don't usually fight unless I suit up." Tony chuckled at that.

"The god of thunder? Is he some kind of retard?" Gunnar said from where he was sitting. This made Thor really mad.

"Are you saying that I am a liar?" Thor bellowed. Gunnar stood up to his full height. Natasha looked at Clint and said,

"Pissing competition." Clint nodded. Thor stood up and went head to head with this guys. Natasha watched at the two eyed each other up and she knew that it was about to go badly. She stood up and grabbed Thor's bicep.

"Thor. You will be able to show him later. Now is not the time." Thor still stared down Gunnar so she did the only thing she could think of. She put her hands between their two chests and pried them apart. Finally they backed down.

"Save all the testosterone for later otherwise I will have to do something about it." Natasha said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh yeah little missy. What will you do about it?" Gunnar said looking down at her. She narrowed her eyes and said in a deathly tone,

"Don't play game with me. I could kill you in a flash. Don't push your luck." She held the piercing gaze a moment longer and then walked off.

"Are you in or not?" Natasha asked Barney.

"I say yes. We need the money." Natasha nodded and suddenly her phone rang. She stood up and walked off to talk on the phone.

Lee looked the guys and said,

"What is her deal?" Clint looked up and said,

"Ex-russian spy. They treated her badly and she knows all the techniques so I wouldn't push your luck. It took me many years to get as close as I am to her now." Lee nodded, understanding what he meant.

"WHAT?" they heard Natasha yell in the corner. "YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS DIRECTOR!" It was silent while she listened.

"This is a load of bullshit." She finally said. "You sent us here saying that it was a time sensitive mission. Now it is just a sensitive mission. No guns blazing?" She said and listened some more. "Got it." She said and hung up. She took a deep breath and walked over.

"All right. It is now a sensitive mission. We leave in 1 weeks time. Apparently we need to prepare you and train you for what is coming." Natasha said through clenched teeth. "So we will train. Starting now!"

"Are you sure that this is wise Natasha?" Clint asked.

"Yes. They need to be ready. One of you, come at me." The Expendables team looked around confused. Finally Gunnar walked forward and Natasha smiled. Gunnar changed and Natasha quickly sidestepped him, turned around, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him to the ground.

"You need to be better than that. Next." Toll Road went forward and Natasha close-lined him. Hale went next but she proceeded to trip him. Billy, Lee and Barney stayed on the side watching. Finally Yin stepped forward.

"Honorable way?" He asked.

"Of course." She said. Gunner, Toll, and Hale moved out of the way and Yin and Natasha circled each other. Finally they went forward and had each other, quite quickly, in a head lock. It took a little time, but finally Natasha got Yin on the floor.

"Good match. You are definitely one of the most skilled." Natasha said. Clint stood up and said,

"Can we have a go?" Natasha smiled and said,

"So you guys can win again. Sure. If it feeds your ego." Tony just laughed and watched as Clint and Natasha circled around each other. Finally they were on the floor tussling when Steve came around and waited for the right moment to grab her. She thrust her hips back and he went backwards. Thor came forward to grab her and got a good grip and she was close to not be able to get out but finally wiggled free. They were all still standing and Tony distracted her for a second while Thor pinned her arms to her body, Steve held her legs so she could not run, and Clint got a grip around her neck, which would have been used to knock her out.

"Uncle." She said laughing. "You guys have definitely gotten better." She said.

"We have been practicing and have been taught from the best." Clint said.

"Mmhmm. Steve still would be able to take me out with the suit though. But ground troops, would not stand a chance against us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy. Just something for now. Next chapter with have NatXClint :)  
Also if you have any ideas of things which could happen in the story - aka parings, OC's, friendships, non-friendships - let me know and I may add it to the story.**

**Also I do not know any types of guns, so if you know some good ones for the characters, please PM it to me. It would be a great help.**

**Enjoy!**

It was later in the day and the guys had started warming up to them. They were sharing war stories and chatting. Barney came over to talk to Natasha.

"So, I was wondering what exactly it is you guys do." Natasha regarded him for a moment.

"I guess you have earned an explanation. We are part of a government organization named S.H.I.E.L.D. We deal with extraterrestrial issues. You believe in aliens or supernatural creatures? Well they exist. Like Thor. He is a god and you will see his powers on the mission. Dr. Banner over there is human but he went for a process where he was injected with this radiation and he has this alter ego where he turned into this huge, green, rage monster which we call the Hulk. You don't want to piss him off. We have battled gods, mythical creatures, and all of that stuff. I know that this must be a lot to take in." She said looking at him. Barney looked a little taken aback and then said,

"You aren't pulling my leg?" He asked seriously.

"No. It will all come to light soon and you will see." Natasha said getting up. Before she could walk off, Barney grabbed her wrist and said,

"Thank you for trusting me." Natasha nodded and replied,

"You earned it." He let go and Natasha walked off to the guys who were talking with the Expendable team. She listened to their conversation and then realized that Clint was not there. She looked around and did not see him. She walked off to go and find him but just before she left the room she felt a presence behind her and two fingers poke her sides. She let out little yelp and whipped around. Clint was standing there laughing.

"YES! Finally got you."

"CLINT BARTON! I SWEAR TO GOD!" Natasha yelled at him. Clint's eyes widened and he turned to run. Natasha sprinted off after him.

"Get back here you ass!" She said flying after him.

"They always like that?" Lee asked Steve.

"Sometimes. They have worked together for years and are quite close. They are like family." Steve said watching the two of them run around. Finally Clint skidded to a stop but Natasha was too caught up in the moment and did not realize it in time and proceeded to crash right into him and go sprawling on the floor. She looked up at Clint and scowled.

"No fair."

"Hey. You are the master assassin Miss. _Romenoff_." He stressed the last word and offered her his hand and helped her up.

"All right children. Time to go to bed. We have an early rise tomorrow to train." The guys looked a little confused and looked at her.

"But it is only about 9:30" Toll said.

"Yes, but she will get you up early." Tony said whining. "I miss Pepper."

"And I am sure that Pepper misses you Tony." Natasha said. "Light's out boys."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Had writers block but I have a few chapters stored now. Here is a longer chapter for you. Read and review. **

Natasha got up and walked around. It was only about 5 in the morning but she was an early riser. There was no one else up so she headed out the back of the building to get some fresh air. She was alone for about 20 minutes until footsteps came up behind her and she felt a pair of hands snake around her waist. She did not need to turn around to know who it was.

Clint.

"Mornin'." Clint said.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Nat asked.

"Pretty good. How about you?" Clint asked.

"Like normal." Nat nodded. What the Avengers and the Expendables did not know was that the two of them were an item. They were not yet married, but were dating and had been best friends for many years. Clint put his head down onto her shoulder and Nat snuggled up to him.

"You really think that you can train these guys?" Clint asked.

"I am sure that I can. They seem to have good training. Gunnar may be a bit stubborn, but I think that they will learn. They just need to learn a few more of our tactics." Nat responded.

"You are the best." Clint added and Natasha chucked. "Should we wake the little ones?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. But let's speak the universal language. Food." Clint nodded in agreement and they headed off to the kitchen to make pancakes together as they had done many times before. As the smell started to drift upstairs, the guys started to slowly wake up and come down. By the time they were all down there, Natasha and Clint had made a huge pile of pancakes and they were ready and the guys had a nice meal. Not much was said but afterwards they all said their thanks.

"All right. Now that you have had a good breakfast, it is time to start your training." Natasha said.

"I knew that it was too good to be true." Tony whined. Just before the Nat could respond, the door opened and in walked a man.

"Woah. What a party." The guy said a little slurred. Natasha was frozen in her spot.

"Morning Tool." Barney said.

"Who are they?" Tool asked.

"New mission people. We have to be trained." Tool just nodded in response and headed off. Once he was gone, Natasha unfroze and carried on.

"First we will do target practice." She had sent Clint out to set up the targets and was waiting for him to come back in. Once he came back she motioned for the guys to follow her.

"Who here is the sniper?" Natasha asked.

"I am." Billy said, stepping forward. Natasha nodded and responded,

"Go and get your sniper gun. Let's see what you can do." He nodded and walked off to get it.

"He is the best." Barney said.

"I believe you. But I need to know how far his accuracy goes, so I know what we can ask of him." Billy came back with his sniper rifle, assembled it, and set up.

"Where am I aiming?" He asked.

"That target all the way in the distance." Natasha said pointing. It took him a second to find it but soon set up, aimed, and fired. The shot rang out around them. She looked through the binoculars and saw it was almost a bulls eye.

"Damn kid. You are good." Natasha said, patting him on his shoulder.

"I have been told." He said, smiling up at her.

"Okay. Next is hand gun practice." She said. Barney went first and send off an 8 round gun, getting either bulls eye or almost a bulls eye every time. Lee went next, he wasn't as accurate but he would definitely kill if needed.

"I am more of a knives person." Lee added once he was done.

"All right, good to know. We will do that later." She said, nodding at him. Gunnar went and, again, was not as accurate.

"I like bigger guns." He said matter-of-factly.

"That is coming next as well." Natasha said. As the guys did their lessons she heard a voice coming from inside the building and went to go and investigate. Once inside she saw a girl being tattooed by Tool and as soon as she saw her she froze. _Kelsey?_ She thought to herself. The girl was talking away happily with Tool and Tool then said that he was done. Kelsey got up and saw Natasha.

"Oh my god. If it isn't you." Kelsey said in her high-pitched voice.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha snarled.

"Oh just stopping by. Wanted to get a tattoo and heard that Tool was the best. What are you doing here _Natalia Romanova_?" She asked sweetly but with an edge.

"Don't call me that you bitch. I dealt with you once, and I will happily do it again if I have to." Natasha growled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now manners. But, if you really want to have another round…" Kelsey said, trailing off.

"Girls, please not in here." Tool said.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled, and snapped their attention back to each other. Suddenly Kelsey shot at Natasha and they started their struggle. Tool yelled,

"GUYS! HELP IN HERE NOW!" The Expendables and Avengers team came running in, thinking that there was an invasion, only to find that two girls were fighting on the floor. Gunnar stepped forward to separate them but Clint stopped him.

"No. Let them carry on." He said with force. They all watched in amazement at the two girls went at each other. At first Kelsey was fighting like a girl but it quickly escalated. Natasha freed herself and snarled at Kelsey and did a roundhouse kick, sending her out of the garage door and onto the street. Natasha stalked towards her.

"You never learn do you!" Natasha said.

"We could be friends again if you join with us." Kelsey said, picking herself off of the floor. Natasha let out a dark laugh.

"In your dreams." Kelsey lunged towards her and her fist connected with Natasha's jaw and she staggered backwards. Then Natasha did the same move back at her, but with twice the force and Kelsey went flying backwards and hit a car.

"Don't you think that we should do something?" Steve asked Clint.

"No. This is something that she has to deal with." Clint said. Steve just looked on in horror as the two girls kept going. Kelsey landed another punch and blood started coming out of Natasha's head. Kelsey was still bleeding a lot more than Natasha and the two kept going. Suddenly Kelsey did the roundhouse kick at her and Natasha went flying backwards into the garage and Kelsey expected to get Natasha to the floor but she rolled backwards and landed on her feet and saw Kelsey leap at her. It was too late for Kelsey to stop and so Natasha let her go past her and turned around to grab her shirt and dropped her to the floor. Natasha then straddled Kelsey and pinned her arms, got her gun, and pushed it against Kelsey's chest.

"Natasha!" Clint said, bring Natasha back to reality a little bit. Natasha's face was pure rage and Clint knew that Natasha was going to kill Kelsey. But when Clint said her name, her face changed a bit.

"Go on. DO IT!" Kelsey spat at her. Both teams watched to see what she would do.

"No. I don't kill an unarmed person. Leave this place, and never come back!" Natasha spat back at her. Kelsey looked confused as to why she was letting her go but just glared back at her. Natasha pushed the gun harder against her chest and Kelsey scrunched her face in pain.

"LEAVE!" Natasha yelled at her, and then got off her. Natasha did not take her eyes off her until she had gotten into her car and driven off. Once she had left, everyone could see that Natasha was shaken and tired and Clint rushed over.

"I thought that she was still in Russia." Natasha said quietly.

"I know." Clint said back to her, rubbing her back.

"Who was she?" Barney asked.

"An old friend who betrayed me." Natasha replied.

"Let's clean up your face." Lee said. "We want to keep it all pretty." Natasha smiled back at him and Lee went off to get the medical kit and Clint lead her over to a seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter. Hope that you enjoy. Read and review!**

After Natasha was patched up and had calmed down a little bit, she picked up her phone and called Fury to start a shouting match with him.

"I THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS STILL IN RUSSIA!" Natasha yelled into the phone. She was quiet as she listened to his response.

"What do you mean that she is still there? I am pretty damn sure that she was just here and I just kicked her ass." She said. She was quiet again and let out a huge sigh.

"Well, she is here now. And I want to know if she is anywhere near me, my team, or the Expendable team. Understand?" And then she hung up. She looked around angrily and saw most people staring at her.

"WHAT!" She yelled angrily.

"Natasha. Calm down." Clint said from where he was sitting.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You expect me to calm down after what just happened. NICK FURY LIED TO ME!" She yelled at him. Clint stood up and looked at her.

"I know. But it is over." Clint said.

"Do you really believe that?" Natasha asked angrily. "She will be back, and next time she will be back with her team."

"Her team?" Barney asked.

"Yeah. A team, quite like you guys. Less skilled, but there are so many more of them." Natasha said. Then her phone rang and she quickly answered it. She walked off speaking in Russian.

"She does have a small temper, doesn't she?" Lee said.

"Yes she does. But it comes with the turf of what she does." Steve said.

"You will get used to it." Tony said.

"Have you?" Clint asked.

"Nope. But I am hoping to soon." Tony replied and Thor just did a deep-throated laugh. By this point Natasha was talking with a raised voice in Russian and then the phone conversation ended.

"Who was that?" Banner asked.

"Vladinov." Natasha said bluntly. She walked over to the doorway of the building they were in and waited a few minutes.

"Natasha? What are you doing?" Clint asked.

"Waiting for a delivery." She replied. Suddenly a black van came in front of the building and out of it came a bunch of guys in black suits. They surrounded the van, made sure that the area was safe and someone came out of the van. The Avengers team and the Expendables team all got their guns ready.

"Natasha?" Clint whispered.

"Shhh." She responded. She walked over to the man who had gotten out of the van and had a few quick words with him. He handed her an envelope and then they were gone. Natasha put the package in her back and walked over to the couch.

"What is the in the bag?" Tony asked.

"None of your business Stark." Natasha said to him with a smirk.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Tony whined.

"Exactly. That is why I do it." Natasha replied.


End file.
